


Knockout/Optimus fic

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(No creative title for this one) Optimus and Knockout get it on, and then they cuddle. </p><p>There needed to be some more fics for this pair, so here's something smutty~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout/Optimus fic

Knockout’s backstruts arched up off of the berth, a high keen escaping his mouth. He shoved a servo down between his shaking thighs and clawed at the back of the Prime's head, trying to urge on that teasing glossa. He was currently spread eagle across his berth, aft hanging over the edge. Optimus was kneeling before him, helm buried between white thighs. The autobot leader currently had his glossa pressed firmly to Knockout’s exterior node, the pressure deliciously satisfying, but not enough to push the ex-decepticon over the edge.

“O-OPTIMUS!” Knockout cried out when his node received a hard suck. Optimus moaned lowly, giving the node a gentle kiss before moving down to lick at the dripping valve. He gently tugged on the swollen lips with his teeth, following each tug with a soothing open mouthed kiss. Knockout rolled his hips into the other mech’s mouth, trying to get that glossa, a finger, anything! into his aching valve. 

Optimus seemed to understand his silent pleas because that glossa was suddenly thrust in as far as possible. Knockout nearly shrieked, hips rising for only a moment before the Prime’s strong servos were on him, holding him down. When he was sure the red mech could hold still, Optimus removed his servos. He brought one of them down to rub firmly at Knockout’s little node, the other pressing a thumb between the wet mesh folds of his valve, parting the lips to expose the quivering little rim beneath. Optimus pressed his mouth firmly to the rim and gave another hard suck, slurping loudly at the copious fluids.

A a fresh wave of lubricants rushed into his mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto the floor. Optimus revved his engines in approval, the vibrations travelling into the other mech. Knockout panted, vents working hard to cool his overheating frame. He was so close to overload, a familiar tight feeling coiling low in his tanks.

“O-optimus, I’m gonna….” Optimus ignored him as he pressed his glossa past the tight rim, alighting nodes along the quivering walls. He pinched Knockout’s node, thrusting his glossa as far as it could go, bringing the medic over the edge and into overload. Knockout nearly tore the sheets with his claws, optics offlining as he cried out Optimus’ name. Optimus swallowed as much of the lubricants as he could, pulling his face away to let the rest dribble out onto the floor. He kept pressure on Knockout’s node, rolling it between two servos, prolonging his overload. When Knockout’s optics flickered back on, Optimus eased his lover back onto the berth, arranging his limbs more comfortably, before lying down beside him.

“But, you didn’t-” Optimus silenced Knockout with a kiss. The ex-decepticon shuddered when he tasted himself on the other mechs lips.

“I told you, Knockout, tonight wasn’t about me. I wanted to make you feel good because you’ve just been so stressed lately.” Optimus removed a rag from his subspace and wiped it across his face. Knockout huffed and snuggled closer to the taller bot.

“It’s just been hard, being an autobot and all. I guess I’m still not used to it.” Knockout smiled and shuttered his optics. “But I have you, so it’s alright.” 

“It’ll be alright.” Optimus murmured as he wrapped his arms around the medic, kissing the top of his helm. “Good night, sweetspark.”

“G’night.” Knockout’s response was muffled,his optics shuttering closed. Optimus kissed the top of Knockout’s helm one last time before joining his mate in recharge.


End file.
